true_beautyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jugyeong Lim/Relationships
Friends and Acquaintances [[Seojun Han]] Jugyeong and Seojun had a very rocky start to their relationship. Seojun was originally hostile to Jugyeong because he thought she was dating Suho, with whom he had a troubled past. After realizing that Jugyeong and [[Gowoon Han|Gowoon]], his sister, were good friends, Seojun developed tolerance for Jugyeong. After spending a day with Seojun to buy Gowoon's birthday gift, Jugyeong realized how sweet he could be towards others and started seeing him more as a friend. They began to spend more time together, talking at school and hanging out on the weekends. She often complimented his visuals, claiming he was good looking enough to become an idol or model. She was also the first one at school to discover his musical talent, overhearing him singing at a coin karaoke. There were several encounters when Seojun was on the verge of discovering Jugyeong's bare face, but Jugyeong always managed to sneak her way out of it. During a shopping trip, Seojun and Jugyeong encountered a couple of strangers discussing how it was fake and pathetic when girls used copious amounts of makeup to hide their ugliness. Jugyeong felt insecure, questioning whether she herself was fake for looking so different with her makeup on. Seojun, to her surprise and embarrassment, loudly insulted them for being narrow-minded. A few weeks later, Seojun's school friends criticized a supposedly pretty girl for posting a bare-faced selfie, pointing out how drastically different and ugly she looked without makeup on. Jugyeong overheard Seojun telling them off, stating it did not matter if a girl was ugly without makeup. In comparison to Suho's relationship with Jugyeong, Seojun's interactions with Jugyeong tend to be more relaxed and fun. Seojun often teases Jugyeong and nags her when she shirks her responsibilities; in return, she calls him out on his aloof attitude towards school. Although he is more forward than Suho about his attraction towards her, Jugyeong remains oblivious and sees him as a friend. She brushes off his forward attitude as him being a tease. Two years later, with Suho still in Japan, Seojun became one of Jugyeong's best friends and continually supported her. Their friendship was criticized by her close friends, Suwa and Chaerin, as they questioned why they were not in a romantic relationship. Jugyeong shrugged off their remarks, believing that her relationship with Seojun was purely platonic. One night, Seojun picked up an inebriated Jugyeong from a bar to take her home. Jugyeong, skeptical of his feelings for her, told him that he would be able to kiss her if he truly saw her as a woman. To prove his point, Seojun kissed her. In the days following this incident, Jugyeong started to notice Seojun more as a potential partner rather than a friend, while Seojun adamantly remained silent about the occurrence. When Jugyeong referred Seojun to a cosmetics company as a potential part-time model, he gratefully accepted the job. Seeing Seojun resemble an idol in full professional makeup and brand clothing led Jugyeong reconsider their friendship, wondering if she would regret not taking it a step further and agreeing to date him. Though he had a busy schedule, Seojun took Jugyeong out to a fancy restaurant and treated her to dinner. As he walked her home, Seojun confessed his feelings to her. Jugyeong accepted his confession and they entered a romantic relationship. They began spending more time together, talking on the phone, texting, and making time to meet up for spontaneous dates. Jugyeong asked Seojun when he began liking her, and he admitted it was since senior year of high school. Although their relationship seemed perfect, Jugyeong felt insecure about the number of beautiful female "friends" that surrounded Seojun. Heeyeon Shin, a fellow idol trainee from ST Entertainment, reconnected with Seojun and posted a selca of the two of them on her Nstagram account. Provoked by the post, Jugyeong confronted Seojun about her insecurities. He reassured her that she was the best girl in his eyes, and that his feelings for her were sincere. [[Suho Lee]] Jugyeong accidentally met Suho for the first time at a comic book store she frequented. Though initially offended by his standoffish attitude, she found a connection to him through a mutual love for horror comics. A few days later, Jugyeong ran into Suho, who had just transferred into Saebom High where she attended. To her relief, he did not immediately recognize her with makeup. Once he figured out that she was the same girl as the one from the comic book store, however, they began to spend more time together. Jugyeong was grateful that Suho supported her dreams of becoming a professional makeup artist. A couple of weeks later, Seojun transferred to Saebom High. Noticing the tension between him and Suho, Jugyeong attempted to keep the two from running into each other. One morning, Suho saved Jugyeong from getting hit by a bus and was hospitalized for several months with a brain hemorrhage and fractured ribs and neck. During this time, Seojun and Jugyeong regularly visited him at the hospital to support his recovery. After Suho was discharged from the hospital, Jugyeong mustered up the courage to confess her feelings, but a panicked Suho cut her off before she could say the words. On Christmas, Suho received news that his father got into a horse accident while shooting a movie in Japan, and immediately flew to Japan. He returned to Korea briefly to gather his things, deciding to stay in Japan to take care of his father. At the airport before his departure, Suho finally confessed to Jugyeong, who admitted she returned those feelings. He promised to return someday. Jugyeong, heartbroken, was unable to pull herself together after Suho's departure. She failed her makeup performance test and was rejected from her university of choice. She settled for a mediocre community college and entered a major unrelated to makeup. Two years later, Jugyeong appears to have completely lost contact with Suho and moved on from her feelings. [[Sua Kang]] Sua and Chaerin Ahn became Jugyeong's first friends at Saebom High School. They are both good-natured, kind people who support Jugyeong through her struggles. The three continued their friendship after high school, occasionally meeting up at bars to catch up. Sua appears to be closer to Jugyeong. However, Jugyeong believes that Sua and Chaerin would stop being friends with her if they know what her face looks like without makeup, so she never appears barefaced before them. Additionally, Jugyeong's "pretty girl" image in high school requires her to hide her "less desirable" quirks from her friends, including her love for comics and punk rock music, and overeating during meals. Initially, Sua expressed she had no opinion on whether Jugyeong dated Seojun or Suho; she stated that she liked both of them and that it was Jugyeong's choice in the end. When Suho moved to Japan and cut off contact with them, however, Sua suggested Seojun was a better option. [[Chaerin Ahn]] Chaerin and Sua Kang became Jugyeong's first friends at Saebom High School. They are both good-natured, kind people who support Jugyeong through her struggles. The three continued their friendship after high school, occasionally meeting up at bars to catch up. However, Jugyeong believes that Sua and Chaerin would stop being friends with her if they know what her face looks like without makeup, so she never appears barefaced before them. Additionally, Jugyeong's "pretty girl" image in high school requires her to hide her "less desirable" quirks from her friends, including her love for comics and punk rock music, and overeating during meals. Chaerin and Sua both questioned Jugyeong's friendship with Seojun, suggesting that they were probably better off as a couple. [[Gowoon Han]] Although initially not very close with each other, Jugyeong and Gowoon became fast friends. They met as fellow coworkers employed at the same local convenient store. Gowoon was the only one who helped Jugyeong when she was dealing with a problematic customer. After Jugyeong overheard and was impressed by Gowoon's singing at school, she confronted her about it. Gowoon admitted that she had landed a lead role in the school musical. She explained the hate she got from jealous classmates for being the lead even though she was not beautiful, not knowing that Jugyeong personally related to the situation. Jugyeong, stung by her schoolmates' misperception of Gowoon's beauty, offered to help do Gowoon's makeup for the performance. The makeover allowed Gowoon to stand on stage with confidence. Her performance made Gowoon famous on SNS, earning her the nickname "the Single Eyelid Goddess of Saebom High." Inspired by Jugyeong's makeover skills, Gowoon learned how to do makeup from her. [[Aiden Kim]] Jugyeong met Aiden when she temporarily filled in as a makeup artist at ST Entertainment as a favor for Heegyeong, her older sister. Sua was a fan of Aiden, so Jugyeong recognized him from pictures on Sua's phone. She was given the task to do Aiden's makeup and was overwhelmed by his excessive energy. Because they were same age, Aiden insisted on exchanging numbers and keeping in touch. Aiden mentioned that he was good friends with someone who also attended Saebom High School. A few days later, Jugyeong was surprised with Aiden showing up unannounced at her high school. Suho, who had been studying with her, joined them for a late dinner. Jugyeong felt uncomfortable with how overbearingly sweet Aiden was acting, cutting her food and feeding her. The atmosphere became even more uncomfortable when Seojun, Aiden's other friend at Saebom High, showed up and then abruptly left at the sight of Suho. [[Sujin Kang]] Jugyeong met Sujin at the school cafeteria one day when she accidentally collided into her, unaware that Sujin had staged the incident. A few days later, Sujin added her on social media. Sua described Sujin as an attention seeker for always posting full-body selfies on social media that show off her figure in various outfits unfit for someone of her young age to wear. Oblivious that Sujin took advantage of their budding friendship, Jugyeong rejected the criticism. In an effort to keep Jugyeong and Suho apart, Sujin set Jugyeong up on a blind date with Woohyeon, a womanizer and cheater. Jugyeong, naive, began to believe in Woohyeon's handsome looks, charm, and gentle demeanor and agreed to become his "girlfriend". The plan failed when Suho caught Woohyeon on a date with another girl, perhaps an unsuspecting one like Jugyeong. Some time later, Jugyeong and Sujin met at a cafe, where they ran into some of Sujin's ex-friends. In the cafe bathroom, Jugyeong overheard the girls badmouthing Sujin behind her back. That day, Sujin ended the hangout early and headed home without an explanation. The next time Jugyeong saw Sujin, Sujin had gained a noticeable amount of weight. Jugyeong overheard fellow students criticizing how ugly Sujin had become, and pondered why society focused so much on appearances. A few weeks later, Sujin asked Jugyeong to hang out but canceled last minute. Two years later after graduating high school, Sujin became a social media influencer like Jugyeong. She continued to post photos that display her figure. She and Jugyeong no longer talk to each other. Family [[Heegyeong Lim]] [[Juyoung Lim]] Mother References